The Dragon and The Lotus
by gianteagle610
Summary: A closer look at the events leading up to Zi Wei's birth
1. Foreword

**The Dragon and the Lotus**

A Pre-HZGG Fanfiction by Giant Eagle

Copyright Giant Eagle 2002

**Disclaimer:**

The fictional characters of Huan Zhu Ge Ge i.e. Xiao Yan Zi, Xia Yu Her, Xia Zi Wei and Fu family belongs to Qiong Yao. Qian Long, Fu Heng, Ling Fei, Yong Qi, Ji Xiao Lan and other real historic figures don't belong to anybody at all. This story is mine, mine, and MINE! To Aunty Qiong Yao and her publishers (Crown Books), please do not sue me for copyright violations. I am not making money out of this.

You are welcome to feature this story (in its entirety) on your websites but please have the courtesy to obtain my permission and give credit where it's due.

**Summary: **

A closer look at the events that led to Zi Wei's birth.

**Rating: **

In view of the occasional strong language and sexually suggestive situations in some parts, the story is rated PG-13. YOU WERE WARNED!

**FOREWORD**

This is my second attempt at writing a HZGG fan fiction. My English is not that good, so is my Chinese. Most of the time, I write medical reports (I'm a doctor) so do forgive me if my writing is "dry" and not "Qiong Yao" enough to you.

Note that I have footnotes at the bottom of some chapters to explain terms and phrases. However if there're some phrases you don't understand, please feel free to e-mail me with your enquiries.

**Ji Nan and Shan Dong**

Ji Nan is a prefecture in the province of Shan Dong and also the name of the main city of that prefecture. Yes, the prefecture and city still exists today and yes, there is really a _Da Ming Hu_ (Great Ming Lake) in Ji Nan.

The rainy months of Shan Dong are during summer, from June to September. So Qian Long must have visited Ji Nan during summer, other wise there wouldn't be that [Bi Yu](Shelter from the Rain) episode, and of course, no [Huan Zhu Ge Ge]. Autumn (October to December) in Shan Dong is a combination of coolness and warmth which results in fog. I suppose this is what inspired the [Yan Yu Too] (Misty Rain Painting). Very little snow during winter but I read that it's pretty cold and dry.

**Zi Wei**

Zi Wei is **crape myrtle** (_Lagerstromeia indica_), an ornamental shrub or small tree, which belongs to the family _Lythraceae_. It belongs to the loosestrife family and is native to China but also found in Korea. The flowers range from snowy white to red or purple, and grows in clusters up to 25cm wide. The tree is rarely more than 9m tall. The flowers bloom in July through September (summer in China) and the peak of the bloom is during mid summer (August and September).

**Real Timelines**

1735-Aisin Gioro Hong Li (1710-1798) becomes the fourth Manchu Emperor of China, reign name Qian Long (1735-1795)

1741 -Qian Long goes to Mu Lan, north of Beijing during the seventh month (June). If this is true, he couldn't have been in Ji Nan (800 km South East of Beijing) and there wouldn't be Zi Wei. Still, the imperial records keeper could just change the dates and facts a little…

1741-Wu Ah Ge, Yong Qi born

1748-Spring the Hsiao Hsien Empress of the Fuca clan passes away. In history, Fuca Lan (orchid see Reference no. 13) is said to be Hong Li's one true love. She is also the sister of Fu Heng (remember the bodyguard with in HZGG I who accompanied our favourite characters on the tour). The other one and only person who is said to be Hong Li's true love is his youngest daughter, Her Xiao Princess, who wouldn't be born until 15 years after the events in HZGG.

1748-The border wars with the Miao start. It only ends in 1776. (In HZGG I, the border wars start in 1742 and ends in 1743. A historical blooper by Aunty Qiong Yao which dear readers can choose to ignore.)

**HZGG Timelines**

Summer 1741-Qian Long visits Ji Nan, is caught in the rain and forced to seek shelter. Well, we all know whom he met here. The foldable fan with a lotus flower painted on it was probably made around this time

Autumn 1741- Qian Long paints the [Yan Yu Too] for Yu Her

-Qian Long receives orders from the Empress Dowager to return to Beijing

Summer 1742-Zi Wei born (XYZ also born during this period)

The [Yan Yu Too] was painted during the 10th month of 6th year of Qian Long, during autumn. Zi Wei says she was born on the 2nd day, 8th month 7th year of Qian Long, "during the blooming season of crape myrtle". That means she was born sometime in August or September of 1742. Assuming Yu Her had a normal full term pregnancy which is 38-42 weeks, Zi Wei must have been conceived around November or December 1741...Errr, sorry, too much medical talk here.

Zi Wei didn't specify how long the [Xiao Zhu] (Little Stay) was but whatever the length of time, it was enough for Qian Long to seduce/fall in love with Yu Her. The way Zi Wei described her mother, Yu Her was hopelessly in love with Qian Long. Yu Her must have been very young and impressionable when she was romanced by the thirty-one year old Qian Long, a charming ladies' man. In history, Qian Long had 10 wives/concubines when he ascended the throne. By the time he passed away, he already had 40 official consorts of varying ranks, and possibly numerous undocumented "girlfriends". One could say that he was "experienced".

**REFERENCES**

_Huan Zhu Ge Ge I_ by Qiong Yao (TV series and the Book)

_Huan Zhu Ge Ge II _by Qiong Yao (TV series and the Book)

_Qian Long Huang Di Quan Zhuan_ (Biography of Qian Long) by Guo Cheng Kang, Cheng Zhong De et al. Published 1994 (ISBN 7-5077-0932-9/K.23)

_Yong Zheng Huang Di Quan Zhuan_ (Biography of Yong Zheng) by Fung Er Kang et al published 1994

_The Last Emperors: A Social History of Qing Imperial Institutions_ by Evelyn Sakakida Rawski. University of California Press ISBN: 0520212894

_Emperor of China: Self Portrait of Kang-Hsi _ by Jonathan D. Spence published by Vintage Books; ISBN: 067972074X

_T'sao Yin and the K'ang-Hsi Emperor : Bondservant and Master (Yale Historical Publication, Miscellany, No 85)_ by Jonathan D. Spence Yale Univ Pr; ISBN: 0300042779

If you want to know about the plant Zi Wei, go to www. crapemyrtles. com (please remove the spaces in between)

_Zhong Guo Xian Qing Da Quan-Hua Dong Quan_ (Encyclopaedia of Chinese Counties-Volume Eastern China) published by the PRC 1993, pg 1523-41

_Zhong Guo Li Shi Di Tu Ji-Qing Chao_ (Historical Maps of China-Qing Dynasty) pg 22-23 NB drawn during Jia Qing and Dao Guang period)

_China-A Provincial Atlas_ Hsieh Chiao Min & Hsieh Jean Kan pg 45, 65-67 Macmillan Publishing

_Zhong Guo Shan Shui Wen Hua Da Guang_ (Cultural History of the Water and Mountains of China) pg 249-62 re: Tai Shan, pg 286-89-Da Ming Hu

_Kang Qian Hou Men: Fu Kang An Shi Jia ( The Elite Family during Kang Xi and Qian Long's reign: Fu Kang An's Family) _by Zhang Ming Fu published by Ji Lin People's Publishing Works. ISBN7-206-02673-7

_Science and Civilization in China _ Joseph Needham Oxford University press

_The Prince _ by Nicolo Machiavelli (written circa 1532)

Potrait of Qian Long, painted by Italian Jesuits. www. chinapage. com /images /qianlong .jpg (get rid of the spaces)

_Lunar Calendars_ : This site tells you how to get the years and months in Chinese calendar www. chinese-artists. net /year / (Get rid of the spaces)

" If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher

"When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating

"Just like Jesse James" by Cher

Of course, my dear readers are better informed than I am. I'm writing this fan fiction based on the information I've got at my disposal here.

(BTW, I'm not related to the midwife who delivered Zi Wei)


	2. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

2nd day of the 8th Month of the Lunar Calendar,

The 7th Year of Qian Long

[September 1742]

The baby kicked inside her, making her feel sick. Xia Yu Her smiled tiredly as she ran her hand over her swollen belly. She winced as she was immediately rewarded with another kick. The baby's movements had increased lately, to the point of rudely waking her at night. Obviously the little one was anxious to see the world.

Yu Her waddled towards the reclining chair in her room and leaned back in it gratefully. She rested her legs on a small stool to ease the aching in her swollen ankles. Yu Her groaned as her lower back still ached in spite of every remedy tried. But then the backaches and swollen ankles were the least of her problems.

Many a day, she had to endure the condescending looks of her relatives and the Ji Nan town's folk. As they had no servants, Yu Her and her mother had to venture into town to buy groceries. That gave the local "San Gu Liu Po" (gossipmongers) more things to talk about and to rub the Xia family's name into the mud even more. Yu Her's eyes stung as she remembered the sneers, the snide remarks like "slut, whore" thrown at her. At one point, she had run home in tears.

Dad had died three months ago, a lingering, painful death. His health had never been good these last few years due to his occasional bouts of chest pain. Still, Dad had managed to lead a fairly active life; he tutored students sitting for their district-level, prefecture-level and national-level exams, he taught calligraphy, painting and the "qin" at the local school, and still found time to be chairman of the Ji Nan Calligraphy Society.

When she had started to "show" about six months ago, Yu Her had no choice but to tell her parents. Dad had taken the news badly, even worse than Mama had. That night, he suffered a severe chest pain that left him paralysed from the neck down one side. Yu Her did not know which was worst for him, the paralysis or the humiliation. Neighbours, friends and nearly all their relatives avoided them like the plague. Only Uncle and Aunty Liu, and a handful of Dad's students had continued to visited him.

When Dad died, Yu Her lost her only source of support and comfort. He had been the only one whom she could turn to these last three months. Dad had never blamed her for what had happened to them, to him. In fact he blamed himself for allowing this to happen. Mama never said anything however the looks Mama gave her spoke volumes about her feelings on this issue. Deep down, Yu Her knew that Mama blamed her for everything.

As expected, none of the relatives and family friends had attended the funeral, save Uncle and Aunty Liu. A handful of townsfolk and her father's faithful students still had the courtesy to pay their final respects to him. Even then, Yu Her could not shake off the feeling that they had merely come to look at his "famous" daughter who had scandalised the family.

Yu Her shook off the train of depressing thoughts. She had heard somewhere that depressive thoughts during pregnancy would result in babies that always cried but never smiled. An old wives' tale most likely but one could never be too sure. To keep from wallowing in self-pity, she tried to concentrate on the scenery outside her room window, trying to find some source of inspiration for that new poetry she was composing.

The heat was stifling, after all this was a typical Shan Dong summer. Yu Her gave up trying to compose and decided to take a nap. As she nodded off, Yu Her's thoughts drifted back to that day, over a year ago, a day she had come to curse as well as rejoice in.


	3. Chapter 1 By the Banks of Da Ming Hu

**CHAPTER ONE : BY THE BANKS OF DA MING HU**

The 8th Month of the Lunar Calendar

The 6th Year of Qian Long

[September 1741]

The man looked at his drenched companions and said crossly, "Next time Ke Sun, buy stronger umbrellas." This was directed at one of his companions, a gawky thin man who looked embarrassed. The other two men looked at their unfortunate companion peevishly. They were both thinking the same thing, 'Ke Sun's in big trouble.'

"Si Ye *," one of the companions, a brawny man reported, "There's a house not too far off from here. We'll ask the owner if we can crash at his place until the rain stops."

The man nodded and they trudged along the banks of Da Ming Hu in the direction of the house.

Their sources had said it was quite rainy in Shan Dong during summer. Upon arriving in Ji Nan, Si Ye had Ke Sun buy four oil skin umbrellas. Unfortunately, Ke Sun had tried to be clever and bought cheap umbrellas from a cut-price rogue hawker who had sensed he wasn't from Shan Dong. The heavy downpour had poked millions of holes in the flimsy oilskin.

By the time they reached the house, all four were wet and miserable. The brawny man, Fu Heng, rapped on the door, praying that the owner would be kind enough to put them up until this downpour ended. He had heard that Shan Dong downpours were like waterfalls, heavy and seemingly never-ending.

A kindly woman in her late thirties opened the door. "Goodness me, my good sirs. Do come in quickly!" She let them in without even them asking who they were. The four men filed into the house gratefully. The woman then led them to the main living room.

"Husband, we've got guests!" The woman called out.

A smallish but distinguished-looking gentleman in his late fifties entered the main room. "Good evening, sirs. Welcome to my humble home. " He greeted them in his heavy Shan Dong accented dialect. Si Ye and his companions returned the greeting. The woman then left the five men in the room while she went off for towels and dry clothes.

Si Ye introduced himself, "My surname is Ai and my given name is Li. But my friends call me Si Ye. In my home, I'm the fourth child." He explained that he was a businessman from Beijing who had come to Shan Dong to conduct some business. He then introduced his companions; Long Do the accountant, Ke Sun his personal aide and Fu Heng his bodyguard.

The older man introduced himself, "My surname is Xia, as in Summer. My given name's Yuan Zhi. 'Yuan' as in Faraway, and 'Zhi' as in Aspiration. My wife you've met. And Yu Her…Yu Her!"

"I'm here, Dad." A gentle voice like a clear silver bell spoke. A girl of about seventeen or eighteen entered the room, carrying towels and dry clothes. She was tiny, barely came up to Si Ye's chin. He found himself admiring her willowy figure, discreetly of course.

"My only daughter, Yu Her." said "Yu Her, meet our guests."

Yu Her smiled demurely, " Evening, good sirs. " She handed them the towels and clothes. "Mama said I was to take you to the guest room where you can change. Dad?" Yu Her glanced at her father.

Mr. Xia nodded. " See you later, sirs."

Yu Her led the four guests to the spare room that doubled as a guestroom. "Just leave your clothes here, sirs. I'll see to it that they are washed and dried." She hesitated then continued, "We couldn't find any clothes your size, only Dad's spare clothes. I apologise if they're too small for you."

"It's alright, Miss Xia" Si Ye said magnanimously. "The important thing is that we all get warm and dry. Right gentlemen?" His companions promptly chorused their agreement.

Yu Her bowed and left. Si Ye found his eyes lingering on her retreating figure longer than what was considered polite. Remembering that he was a guest in this house, Si Ye hastily began drying himself and changing into Mr. Xia's clothes.

***HZGG***

In the living area, Mr. Xia browsed through some books whilst Yu Her did some calligraphy. Father and daughter looked up when their guests returned.

It took every bit of self-control to keep herself from laughing. Dad's clothes were too small for their guests who were all nearly 12 "chi"** tall. The trousers ended above their ankles whereas the shirtsleeves ended a long way from the wrist. Her sides shook as she tried to contain the giggles that threatened to erupt.

Mr. Xia glared at his daughter and she fled into the kitchen next door, giggling. He apologised to his guests, "Forgive me, sirs. My daughter can be impudent at times."

Si Ye replied amiably, "Never mind, Mr. Xia. Actually we should be thanking you for letting us shelter and for loaning us dry clothes." Truth was, Si Ye did feel rather foolish but the only other option was to go naked. It would have been rude to barricade themselves in the guestroom so they had swallowed their prides and went to the living area.

Mr. Xia still looked distressed. "Sirs, at least allow me to make it up to you by treating you all to lunch."

"Mr. Xia, you really shouldn't. We're just here until the rain stops and we shouldn't really be imposing on your family. And please, call me Si Ye."

"Please sirs. I insist."

"Very well, we'll join your family for lunch." Si Ye turned his attention to the calligraphy. The writing was especially graceful and delicate. " You wrote these?"

"My imp of a daughter did," replied Mr. Xia , with a slight touch of pride.

Si Ye scrutinised the calligraphy. It was labelled [Gold Ingots].

[Gold Ingots

Drop them in mud

Smear them with ink

Mix them with copper coins

The value still doesn't change

If only we could regard our own worth like a Gold Ingot]

The simplicity and the forthrightness of the words appealed to Si Ye. "It's very good. With such calibre, I wouldn't be surprised if this writing was selected as top during the imperial exams."

"Thank you , you're too kind." Yu Her had re-entered the living room with a plate of steaming dumplings.

Mr. Xia coughed a little and looked at Yu Her meaningfully.

She understood at once. "Mr. Ai, Mr. Fu ,Mr. Long , and Mr. Ke , and . I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier. It wasn't very nice of me."

"Apology accepted, Miss Xia," Si Ye said. "I speak for all my friends here."

"My dear girl, and his friends may have let you off but your dear old dad hasn't," said Mr. Xia dryly. "You are hereby sentenced to cook lunch and dinner today. On your own. Now shoo."

"Dad!" Yu Her pouted but obliged him anyway.

Si Ye found his eyes unwittingly following Yu Her as she disappeared into the kitchen. Something about the way she pouted quickened his heart. Her simple but meaningful poetry and her graceful writing had sparked his interest in her. He wanted to talk to her and to know her a little better but their current circumstances were not ideal for such interactions. Si Ye reluctantly turned his attention to Mr. Xia.

"Now gentlemen, try some of our famous Shan Dong dumplings. I guarantee you, it's the real thing, not the rubbish some cut-throat roadside hawkers feed you, " Mr. Xia invited his guests to have a seat.

It was a wonder they all managed to sit comfortably, considering how tight the trousers were. As the topic of conversation shifted from Shan Dong dumplings to poetry and the Four Books***, Si Ye found his thoughts occasionally flitting back to Yu Her.

***HZGG***

By the time lunch was ready, the "stag party" was in full swing. Mr. Xia and his guests were involved in heated discussion about the need for a navy.

"Si Ye, I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. Look at the late Ming dynasty. With their navy, they even reached as far as the West Coast of India. "

"In my humble opinion, , an international navy is out of the question currently. The land borders of the Qing Empire currently stretches thousands of 'li'**** and guarding these borders requires money. " Si Ye added a little too vehemently, "The Ming Dynasty collapsed as a result of excessive extravagance and having an international navy was *and* is still an extravagance. If we needed a navy, one for guarding the coasts and beaches of China will suffice."

Mr. Xia noticed that Si Ye seemed rather hostile at the mention of the Ming Dynasty but decided that he was just enthusiastic in defending his opinion.

"Dad, gentlemen, lunch's ready!" Yu Her announced. " I'm sorry gentlemen but you'll have to agree to disagree for now."

"Yu Her," said Mr. Xia sternly, "Can't you see that we're having an important conversation now?"

She looked back unflinchingly. " Dad, our guests are hungry. * You *are hungry. *I *am hungry. Mama is hungry. Besides, you always told me that intelligent conversation is best avoided on an empty stomach."

As if on cue, Ke Sun's stomach rumbled loudly. Yu Her looked at her father with a triumphant expression on her face. He grumbled," Stubborn young lady" as he followed his guests and Yu Her into the dining room.

***HZGG***

Footnotes

* Si Ye= Fourth Master

** One "chi"=0.5 metre Our Boys from Beijing are six foot hunks :)

*** The Four Books. Refers to the four greatest books written in Chinese History. They are "The Analects" By Kung Fu Tze (Confucius)

**** One "Li"= Half a kilometer


	4. Chapter 2 Lotus in the Rain

**Chapter Two : LOTUS IN THE RAIN**

Lunch was San Mei Dou Fu(1), Zhou Yuan Zhen Fan(2), Ju Hua Ji (3) and Scallion Pancakes Shan Dong style. Although the Beijing men had had ample time to sample the various culinary delights of Ji Nan, none could stimulate their appetite as vigorously as Yu Her's home cooking did.

Although Yu Her tried to be modest and downplay it, she could not help beaming with pride when the Beijing guests praised her culinary skills. She blushed a little (and wondered why) when complimented her.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Yu Her," Mr. Xia remarked as he nibbled on a pork dumpling. "Why don't you cook like this for lunch everyday?"

"That's because we don't have guests everyday, especially guests from Beijing."

"Mr. Ai, maybe you should ask your friends from Beijing to drop in my humble home more often."

"Only so that you'll have an excuse to eat the food, Dad," Yu Her's eyes danced with a mischievous light.

"Humphf, some daughter you are. Won't even cook nice food for your poor old dad."

"Humphf, some dad you are. Won't even let me learn Wu Shu."

"Now, now, the two of you, stop fighting," Madam Xia admonished. "We have guests."

Yu Her and Mr. Xia replied simultaneously, "We aren't fighting. Just having a difference of opinions." However they did stop arguing.

Madam Xia sighed. "They've always been like this, ever since Yu Her spoke her first word."

As Yu Her was seated opposite him, Si Ye was able to observe her closely. She was not what one would call beautiful but she had large intelligent, expressive eyes and fine eyebrows. There was an air of sophistication about her and yet there was also something vulnerable, something innocent about her that spoke to his heart. Yu Her definitely was outspoken to some degree but she wasn't as brazen and loud as Beijing girls. When she blushed at his compliments, his heart had fluttered a little.

Yu Her suddenly noticed that was studying her. In fact, studying her a little too intensely for her liking. She felt her ears burning. Funny, she was supposed to be used to this kind of attention by now! Many times, she'd caught the young bachelors of Ji Nan ogling her when they thought she wasn't looking. But none of them had made her feel the way she was feeling right now when Mr. Ai looked at her. To be sure she wasn't imagining things, she stole a glance at .

Their eyes met. Mr. Aihalf-smiled knowingly. Yu Her felt the blood rush to her cheeks and looked down quickly.

Mr. Xia wondered why Yu Her was so interested in the chicken bones on her plate.

***HZGG***

After lunch, led his guests to his study whilst Yu Her and Madam Xia stayed behind to clean up.

"Ma, do you think there's something a little odd about our guests?"

Madam Xia looked blankly at Yu Her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just that says that he's a businessmen but he doesn't really act like one. I know because I spent lots of time with Uncle Liu." Yu Her was referring to one of her favourite uncles, her mother's brother who ran a farm supplies store in Ji Nan.

As a small child, she had spent lots of time in Uncle Liu's office, observing how he had bargained, cajoled, threatened and persuaded customers and suppliers. Although she now did not spend as much time there as she had used to, Yu Her still visited the store to help with the accounts. The odd thing was that whenever she was at the store, the number of young men who "dropped in for business reasons" increased substantially. had once remarked to his brother-in-law that he ought to hire Yu Her as his "advertising agent". She would have brought the money rolling in. Of course, Yu Her had been eager to try out her advertising skills and Uncle Liu had been anxious to expand his business. Unfortunately, in a rare display of stubbornness and intimidation, Madam Xia successfully dissuaded Yu Her, and her brother from ever bringing up the idea again.

"Maybe Beijing businessmen are a different breed." Madame Xia suggested.

Yu Her was not convinced. "There's also the matter of their clothing. It's made of silk and the quality of the material and the stitching is exceptionally good. It's not something you would expect to find in a mere Beijing businessman. Rather, it's what one will find in the nobility and the Manchu ruling house."

"How do you know all this to be true? Or are you just letting your imagination run wild?" Madame Xia looked at Yu Her suspiciously. This daughter of hers had been rather precocious for her age. No thanks to her dear husband who indulged Yu Her and consequently, Yu Her's upbringing had been rather untraditional.

"Remember Granny Shen? She used to work as a silk weaver in the Soo Zhou silk factory. In fact she's got some samples of silk of in her house that she let me examine. There's first grade silk reserved for the Manchu ruling elite. There's second grade silk meant for court officials above a certain grade. And..." Something else was nagging at her but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Maybe they're Beijing businessmen with imperial court connections."

Yu Her shook her head. "Only the nobility and Manchu ruling house are allowed to wear this first class quality silk. If anybody else tried to wear this, they would be asking for trouble."

"Yu Her, I do believe you're getting too nosy, " Madam Xia interrupted "Now, your father said he wanted some tea. Be a good girl and make some tea." Then she added warningly, "Don't go blathering your findings to our guests. They may have their own reasons for saying they are businessmen."

Yu Her reluctantly obeyed her mother. She resolved to share her findings with Dad as soon as she had the chance.

***HZGG***

Inside the study, a fierce battle was being waged between Si Ye and .

Si Ye noticed that was looking too intensely at one spot. Aha, if he put his white qi zi (4) there, he would have the upper hand. He did so and wrapped up the game in the next move.

Mr. Xia glared at the board for an eternity. "Go practice your Qin(5)."

"What?" Si Ye looked puzzled.

Mr. Xia snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, Si Ye, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't asking you to practice the Qin..."

"Who were you asking to practice the Qin?"

"Me." Yu Her entered the study. "Whenever I defeat him at Wei Qi, he makes me practice the Qin." She served the tea to everyone in the room.

"You play Wei Qi?" Si Ye's admiration for Yu Her went up a few more notches. "Miss Xia, if you are not too busy, will you do me the honour of playing one game with me?"

"Oh..." Yu Her hesitated. She had been "sentenced" to prepare dinner tonight. On the other hand she was itching for a game. If Mr. Ai could defeat her Dad, he had to be very good.

"Go on kid, no harm done," Then Mr. Xia grinned, "At least he wouldn't make you play the Qin if you won."

"Dad!"

***HZGG***

The war between Si Ye and Yu Her raged on for one shi chen(6). Eventually, Si Ye emerged the victor but by a very narrow margin.

"I'm impressed, Miss Xia." Si Ye said admiringly. "Not many people can see through that trick of mine. And where did you learn that brilliant move?"

Yu Her didn't know why but her heart was beating very fast. And the way he was looking at her now, she could feel the heat racing up her neck into her face. She winced when she heard herself squeak," Really...it's... it's nothing, . Just a matter of practice. I…I have to go now. I have to get dinner for everybody tonight. Dad's punishment, you know." She quickly excused herself.

"Gentlemen," coughed politely. "It still hasn't stopped raining. Looks like you'll have to spend the night here. Well I can't let you go back to the inn dressed like * that*. Nonsense, we would love to have you join us for dinner."

***HZGG***

1 San Mei Dou Fu = Three Beauties To Fu

2 Zhou Yuan Zhen Fan = Steamed Pork Dumplings in Soup

3 Ju Hua Ji = Chicken in Chrysanthemums

4 Qi Zi = The Wei Qi chest pieces. Remember what XYZ was forced to clean when held captive by the Evil boss and mistress of a We Qi cafe in HZGG II

5 Qin = Zither. Remember the instrument Zi Wei plays on to sing her famous "Shan Shui Tiao Tiao" song.

6 one shi chen = two hours


	5. Chapter 3 A Dragon's Scales Are Revealed

**Chapter Three : A Dragon's scales are revealed**

In the kitchen, Yu Her leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. What was the matter with her today? Mooning over a complete stranger, indeed! Down girl, she berated herself, you're the Calligraphy and Qin Queen of Ji Nan, also renowned for her intelligence and level-headedness. It was a wonder she had managed to concentrate on the game just now with him just sitting opposite her, within touching distance...

Yu Her groaned inwardly. What's happening to me? Well, he isn't bad-looking-strong jawline, aristocratic chin, bright intelligent eyes, and if he had a moustache he'll even be more handsome. Those tight fitting clothes had done much to exaggerate his physique. Yu Her felt her cheeks burning. On the other hand, he's a bit old for me.

There was also something about Mr. Ai that set him apart from his companions (and the young Ji Nan bachelors). It was obvious, the way he walked (or swaggered) and talked. He conveyed an aura of superiority and authority. Like someone born to rule, Yu Her thought flippantly. She also had noticed how deferentially Mr. Ke, Mr. Long , and Mr. Fu treated him. At lunch today, they only entered the dining room after him, sat down only after he had sat, ate only after he had taken the first bite. She suddenly remembered what had been nagging her about his clothes. Although the four men's clothing were made of first grade quality silk, Mr. Ai's clothes had been more glamorous compared to those of his companions. Somehow, more splendid, more finely woven and covered with more intricate designs.

It wasn't plain, simple admiration she had seen in his eyes back in the study. There had been something else too. Something intense, something burning, something unbridled...

"Yu Her!"

"Eeeeeeeee!" Yu Her squealed. Eyes as big as saucers, she turned to face her mother.

"Yu Her, what's the matter with you? I've been calling you ten times and you just stood there like a stump of wood!"

"Uh...uh...nothing..."

"It must have been something otherwise you won't scream like that."

"Really...Ma, it's nothing." Yu Her wanted to crawl away.

"Humpf, you look as if you were thinking about something." Madam Xia looked suspiciously at her daughter.

"Hahaha, why yes, Mama, I was thinking...yes, you're right, Ma. I was thinking about dinner tonight. Thinking about what to cook." Yu Her scrambled away before Mama could ask any more embarrassing questions. Mama's demure, retiring nature concealed the fact that she was incredibly sharp. She'd die of humiliation if Mama figured out she was thinking not about something, but someone in particular.

**HZGG**HZGG**HZGG**HZGG**

Dinner went smoothly. Yu Her treated Mr. Ai .…correction, the four Beijing visitors to Shan Dong

Su Rou1, Hong Sao Hai Luo2, Nai Tang Pu Chai3, Tang Chu Huang Her Li Yu4 and De Zhou Ba Ji5. brought out a container of Red Sorghum wine much to Fu Heng and Long Do's delight.

The four Beijing men looked much more comfortable, thanks to Madam Xia who had managed to procure a stash of old but still wearable men's clothing their size.

"Another game of Wei Qi?" looked at Si Ye.

"Why yes, of course." Si Ye wished it was Yu Her playing with him. Mr. Xia was an excellent player but was predictable at times. Yu Her's style was refreshing often with unpredictable moves. Also, she was pleasing to look at.

"No…nobody…(Hic!)…can…can…beat…Si…Si Ye….(Hic!)" Ke Sun slurred. "Let's…(Hic!)…drink to Si Ye's…(Hic!)…victory!" Ke Sun never had a strong head for drinking. He'd only one cup of red sorghum wine but it had all gone to his head. His face was flushed and he looked ridiculously happy. He then belched loudly, much to the embarrassment and disgust of his companions.

Fu Heng looked despairingly at Long Do who had a "Why Me?" expression on his face. Ke Sun was making a fool of himself, in front of Si Ye, in front of the Xia family. Why Si Ye allowed a green horn who couldn't even hold his drink to accompany them was beyond comprehension.

"Why do you say that?" Yu Her challenged.

"Because…(Hic!)…because…Si….Ye….is….(Hic!)…is…mrryghaye…" Ke Sun's words became an unintelligible jumble.

Si Ye looked meaningfully at Fu Heng and Long Do. Damage control procedure to be initiated at once. They swiftly moved towards him.

They were too late.

Ke Sun suddenly got up. Pointing at Si Ye, he blurted, "Be…because Si Ye is…is your current Wan Sui Ye 6, the…the Qian Long Emperor! And I'm not bluffing! See! See!" Fumbling with his coat pocket, he pulled out an intricately designed gold talisman that had the words "Ru Zhen Qin Lin"7 carved onto it.

Yu Her's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Mr. Xia fell off his chair. Madam Xia's jaw dropped open.

Long Do shook Ke Sun violently. "YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Yu Her and Madam Xia scrambled to Mr. Xia's side. Then immediately, they prostrated themselves before "Si Ye" or rather Aisin Gioro Hong Li, the Qian Long Emperor.

Qian Long looked as if he were about to explode.

"Uh oh," was all a now slightly sober Ke Sun could say.

Keeping his temper in check took every bit of self-control he could muster but Qian Long managed. He had to get rid of this idiot; just the mere sight of this blathering imbecile made his head and his stomach hurt. Through clenched teeth, "Ke Sun, leave now."

"Si Ye, I…"

Qian Long gave him a look that would stop a charging bull in its tracks. "* Now. *"

Ke Sun slunk out of the room.

Qian Long then turned to the three people cowering before him.

"Your majesty, your humble servant ought to sentenced to death…I…your humble servant… didn't realise His Majesty was here and your humble servant… dared to praise the Ming Dynasty…" Mr. Xia was blubbering and banging his head on the floor.

"Your Majesty...I...I...your humble servant is sorry she…she laughed at you...Your Majesty..." Yu Her's voice was shaking. She was hyperventilating and didn't dare to look up.

Madam Xia could not say a word at all. Beads of sweat trickled off her forehead.

"Apology was accepted earlier," Qian Long said amiably. Addressing himself as [Zhen], "My pride and ego are still intact. Now get up, everybody." Any evidence of his simmering rage had disappeared without a trace.

The Xia family remained prostrated before him.

In a more forceful tone, Qian Long said," I said you could get up now. How else am I going to converse with you?"

Slowly, they got up. Yu Her, white as a ghost, clung tightly to Mr. Xia who appeared very, very unwell. Madam Xia looked as if she would faint.

"Be seated." Qian Long signalled.

They sat, eyes wide open and fearful. As if they half-expected Qian Long at any moment to say "Off with their heads!"

In a cordial tone, Qian Long said, "Don't worry. I have no intention of harming any of you. On the contrary, I have to thank you for everything you've done for me and my men so far."

Then his tone became serious, "For your own sakes, you must keep my identity and visit here a secret. Few people apart from those in this room and some trusted people in the palace know about this trip. The less you know the better. If I or my men get any inkling that our cover here has been blown, well, I'm not an ungrateful person, but I can't guarantee your safety. However, if all goes well, I'll see to you that you're well rewarded. Understood?"

Three heads bobbed up and down eagerly.

"Now once again, I am Mr. Ai, a traveller from Beijing. Mr. Xia, you were saying something about Wei Qi?" Qian Long switched to using [Wo] now.

When Mr. Xia did not respond, Yu Her had to nudge him, "Dad, His Majesty..." She blanched when Qian Long looked sharply at her "Mr. Ai ... wants...wants to play Wei Qi..."

1 Shan Dong Su Rou = Crispy Pork Shan Dong style

2 Hong Sao Hai Luo = Fried Sea Snails

3 Nai Tang Pu Chai = Pu Chai in Soup

4 Tang Chu Huang Her Li Yu = Sweet and Sour Yellow River Carp

5 De Zhou Ba Ji = Fried Chicken De Zhou Style

6 Wan Sui Ye = the way Emperors are addressed by slaves. Means He-Who-Lives-Ten-Thousand-Years

7 Ru Zhen Qin Lin = As if His Majesty were present


End file.
